


Heightened Senses

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, During Canon, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: With one sense gone, others are heightened. Ignis expected that when he lost his eyesight.He experiences hearing and smell more keenly. Taste seems about the same, buttouch,touch is another matter entirely.Ignis has some feelings about the way Gladio holds his arm when they walk together.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Heightened Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I became embarrassingly fixated on the smexy way Gladio holds Ignis’s arm on my drive home today and here we are 🙈

With one sense gone, others are heightened. Ignis expected that when he lost his eyesight. He’d heard of such things happening to others, though he never imagined they’d happen to him. 

It’s true that he experiences hearing and smell more keenly. Taste seems about the same. But _touch,_ touch is another matter entirely.

He’s always found Gladio to be an attractive man, and he doubts there are many who would deny it. 

But it never _mattered_ to him like it does now. Now Gladio is...a _sensation_ , an _experience._ He’s overwhelming and expansive—his heavy footfalls, the swing of his broadsword, his breathing, his voice, his laugh. Sweet astrals, _his laugh_. 

Ignis tunes everything else out when Gladio speaks or moves or _touches._

It’s that grip Gladio keeps on his arm that started it. He must’ve felt bad about Ignis bumping into things, or maybe just got impatient when he lagged behind. Whatever the reason, he started keeping one hand wrapped around Ignis’s bicep at all times, a firm and insistent and delectably _strong_ hand.

Ignis hasn’t tripped or fallen or even had a close call since Gladio started directing him, but some of the side effects it has are...unintended, and Ignis isn’t proud of the thoughts he’s had about Gladio lately. Gladio is Noctis’s shield and Ignis is his advisor. It’s a very immature and pointless fixation.

And yet when Gladio reaches for him, it takes all Ignis has not to reach back. 

He hasn’t let it show though. Or, at least, he _thinks_ he hasn’t. He realizes Gladio wouldn’t call him out even if he suspects something, at least not while he knows Ignis is still fragile. 

But it’s evening, and they’re out on the streets of Lestallum, just he and Gladio, and all Ignis can think about is that single point of contact, Gladio’s commanding fingers wrapped around his arm.

* * *

Ignis has been acting weird. He stares at Gladio a lot, which doesn’t even really make sense when Gladio thinks about it because Ignis can’t _see_ anything...But it’s like he’s always keeping tabs, watching every move he makes.

It’s strange—the kind of thing Ignis used to do to Noct, and Gladio’s not sure what to make of it.

He’s sure as hell not going to bring it up though, because after what he sacrificed, Ignis can do whatever the heck he wants as far as Gladio’s concerned. Gladio would be the last person on earth to judge him considering what he’s going though.

He’s holding Ignis by his arm, guiding him towards the market to get some ingredients for a so-called “simple” dinner Ignis plans to prepare back at their room at The Leville (Gladio doesn’t honestly believe anything Ignis makes could be described as _simple_ , but whatever).

He could’ve just had Ignis make a list, but Gladio still wants him to feel included and useful and make sure he doesn’t end up alone too much in case the depression sits in. And honestly, after everything that’s happened, Gladio doesn’t like being alone either. 

They reach the first stall, and Gladio positions Ignis in front of the vendor and asks Ignis to remind him what they need for dinner even though he already knows. He’s gleaned that Ignis likes to exchange pleasantries with strangers and is super specific (in the past, Gladio would’ve said _annoyingly_ specific) about everything anyway.

When the vendor hands Ignis their groceries, Gladio snatches the bag right out of Ignis’s stubborn hands, because there’s no way he’s making Ignis carry jack shit, but when he goes to reach for Ignis’s arm with his free hand, Ignis’s hand shoots up, taking Gladio’s palm in his instead.

Gladio is a little surprised, but he doesn’t say anything about it. He guesses maybe Ignis is just sick of being manhandled all the time, and to be fair, Ignis is getting used to being blind, and he’ll probably be able to navigate with just his cane soon, which is kinda too bad because Gladio secretly likes taking care of Ignis, more than he’d like to admit. 

He’s going to just walk him around like he would Iris, with their hands cupped together, but Ignis surprises him again by interlocking their fingers. It’s honestly kinda nice—pretty _intimate_ though, for just a couple of friends.

“This is much better, isn’t it?” Ignis remarks.

“Uh yeah,” Gladio replies because he has no idea what’s going on. 

They take a few steps, and Gladio feels Ignis’s thumb gently stroking the back of his hand, and he confirms—or he thinks he does—what’s really happening.

“Iggy...is this about you not liking the way I hold your arm or are you, uh...did you just wanna hold my hand?”

“Are you suggesting I tricked you into holding hands?” Ignis replies, and since they’re walking, Gladio can’t tell if he’s serious or not. His face is impassable too, so Gladio decides to be cautious.

“No, uh, didn’t mean anything by it. This is fine. However I can help,” he mumbles.

Ignis seems quite content with the whole situation, enviably unfazed, but Gladio’s a bit distracted by the reality that Ignis is _holding his hand._

They look like a couple. Anyone who saw them would think so, and Gladio is surprised to find that he kinda _hopes_ they’re thinking that. Ignis is a total catch, not to mention he’s incredibly hot. Gladio’s always _known_ that. You’d have to be a freaking idiot not to notice, but...the way Ignis is holding his hand is making him feel a little differently about their relationship...it’s making him wonder...

But Ignis is Noctis’s advisor, and Gladio is Noctis’s shield, so...no way. There’s no way Iggy would go for it.

* * *

  
Ignis notices the way Gladio’s walking faster than usual and can only conclude that he’s preoccupied. Ignis almost tripped back there, and Gladio’s pace remained steadfastly brisk. Normally such an event would warrant at least a brief expression of concern.

Gladio must have feelings about them holding hands. Whether he’s embarrassed or eager, Ignis can’t tell, but the closer they get to The Leville, the more Ignis’s curiosity gets the better of him. By the time they’re back in the room, he can’t help but notice that Gladio has put down the groceries, but not Ignis’s hand.

“Are Prompto and Noctis still out?” Ignis asks.

“Yup,” Gladio replies.

Ignis feels moisture rising in Gladio’s palm, unless it’s his own hand sweating? There’s no differentiating now, so Ignis goes with his gut.

He lifts Gladio’s hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon warm skin.

He waits. For a second, there’s nothing but silence and shallow breath. 

Then a strong pair of lips crash into his, every one of his heightened senses a blessing as an arm wraps around his waist and he discovers Gladio’s taste. 


End file.
